Síntomas
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Si sus mejillas se sonrojan es por temperatura; si siente su corazón acelerado es por taquicardia; si su estómago se estremece son las lombrices que ahí habitan; si siente sus manos sudar es porque hace mucho sol. Cada cosa que le sucede cuando está con ella tiene una explicación lógica. Para MissTsuki01.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Síntomas.

**Pareja principal: **Menma & Hinata.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **romance.

**Resumen: **Si sus mejillas se sonrojan es por temperatura; si siente su corazón acelerado es por taquicardia; si su estómago se estremece son las lombrices que ahí habitan; si siente sus manos sudar es porque hace mucho sol. Cada cosa que le sucede cuando está con ella tiene una explicación lógica.

**Nota: **dedicado a **MissTsuki01.**

* * *

**S**í**n**t**o**m**a**s

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

De nuevo el corazón de Menma comienza a latir apresuradamente y este no puede evitar soltar un gruñido de la más pura irritación. Últimamente lo vienen acosando distintos síntomas que se mezclan con unos y otros, provocándole desconcierto y enojo porque nunca se ha enfermado y no le había sucedido una cosa parecida a esta.

Él miró al techo, acostando en una de las camillas dentro de la enfermería, reposando y creyéndose enfermo de algún padecimiento no descubierto. Shizune, la enferma, le ha dicho que no tiene nada, pero Menma sigue empeñado pues todo lo que le sucede debe tener una explicación lógica.

Si sus mejillas se sonrojan debe ser porque tiene temperatura.

Si su estómago comienza a estrujarse debe ser por la colitis o por las lombrices que ahí mismo habitan.

Si su corazón comienza a palpitar con frecuencia debe ser una taquicardia.

Si suda demasiado deben de inyectarle en las axilas.

Él está enfermo. Muy enfermo. Es una rara enfermedad que le causa todo tipo de síntomas. Síntomas que suceden cuando cierta chica está cerca de él.

A veces Menma piensa que Hyūga Hinata ha contraído alguna enfermedad y se la ha pegado por compartir el mismo aire y el mismo espacio. Él seguramente es la primera víctima y probablemente se desataría un caos tremendo dentro de su sociedad como en el mundo entero; si, casi parecido a las típicas películas de zombies.

Recostó la cabeza con la almohada, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de encontrar coherencia en lo que le sucede. Cada vez que está junto a ella, todo esto comienza y él está cansado. Fue incluso hasta con un doctor, pero el inútil este le dejó en claro que él estaba más saludable que una comadreja, que no padecía ningún síntoma, pero Menma no lo creía. Algo malo debía de estar sucediendo con su cuerpo, algún virus debía de ser el causante de cada una de estas sensaciones que no dejan de abrumarlo hasta el punto de desesperarlo y querer salir corriendo, especialmente cuando Hinata se encuentra cerca.

Intento utilizar cubre bocas, guantes, anti-bacterial y cualquier otro tipo de protección higiénica, pero estos se fueron a la basura cuando la muchacha que él mismo considera torpe y sin chiste, está a su lado.

Él bufa. Se remueve de un lado a otro. Trata de dormir. Contar borreguitas. Perder tiempo en el teléfono. Alimentar esa papa llamada "Poo". Escuchar música… de todo, pero esto no quita la sensación.

De la puerta, Tsunade entra, con una tabla entre sus manos y los ojos castaños puestos sobre él. Menma no dice nada, solo la ve en silencio y el suspiro de la voluptuosa rubia rompió el silencio.

— ¿De nuevo aquí? –esa fue la pregunta.

— Tsk –y esa fue la respuesta.

La Senju se acercó hasta el peli negro, leyendo el informe que Shizune le había entregado. Era la quinta vez que veía a Menma en enfermería, con la tonta excusa de encontrarse demasiado enfermo como para poder asistir a sus clases, pero ella creía que solo era un cuento barato pues el Uzumaki se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, era un desconcierto entre ellas que de repente el azabache declarara encontrarse enfermo.

Los síntomas estaban a manera de lista, dichos por la boca de Menma, los cuales Tsunade no podía hilar para dar su veredicto. Había revisado sus signos vitales, temperatura, presión, reflejos, boca, garganta, oídos, le hizo examen de la vista… todo tipo de estudios médicos, incluso ordenó que se le hicieran radiografías, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Menma _no _tenía_ nada_.

— Te lo he dicho, y lo vuelvo a decir, Menma, tú no tienes nada –explicó sin mucho afán —. No entiendo que haces aquí, pero si intentas escaparte de tus clases…

— Vieja, si quisiera escaparme de mis clases, no estaría en enfermería perdiendo mi tiempo –masculló, sentándose y mirando los ojos castaños de la mujer que chispearon —. Seguramente estaría fumando un cigarrillo o durmiendo; no estoy aquí por gusto. Yo tengo algo, una rara enfermedad no descubierta.

Tsunade suspiró. — ¿Enfermedad?

Él asintió.

— Chico, tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad –la sonrisa de la rubia se asomó —. Lo que tú tienes se llama S.H.D.A.

— ¿S.H.D.A? –cuestionó, con una ceja en lo alto.

La directora asintió.

— Asi es –escribió un par de cosas en la tablilla para doblar la hoja, arrancarla y dársela al ojiazul —. Ahora que ya sabes de lo que _padeces _deja de pasarte por aquí y dale la oportunidad a las personas que en verdad están enfermas –le dio la espalda, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Menma todavía seguía con desconcierto, pero cuando la vieja ya no estaba presente, desdobló el papel para leer su contenido.

Y cuando lo hizo, se sintió el tonto más grande del planeta.

**S**índrome

**H**ormonal

**D**el

**A**mor.

**Fin.**


End file.
